lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ressha Sozo (Universe 13)
Ressha Sozo is the main Universe 13 RP Character of Silver Sage. Power Levels: Base: 60 Rider: 240 Full Charge: 300 About Ressha's father was a very famous scientist. He had created many advances in weaponry and multiple war armor. His greatest invention was that of the Imagin System. By wearing a special belt, the wearer can be covered from head to toe in an incredibly durable armor. As his dying wish, Ressha's father wanted Ressha to use the Imagin System to better humanity and help people. Ressha took the belt and began testing out the capabilities of the armor, patrolling cities and saving people from danger. This earned him the title of "Kamen Rider", due to his mask covering his face and him always riding his motorcycle. Biography December 1, Age 719 The child of two wealthy corporation owners, Dr. Krim Sozo, world renowned scientist and inventor, and Airi Sozo, childhood sweetheart and genius herself, Ressha Sozo was born. From birth, Ressha showed incredible promise. He was already incredibly smart, skipping multiple grades, and also stronger than most humans. Age 733 Dr. Sozo, hard at work on the illustrious Imagin System he had devoted his life to completing, was ambushed by a terrorist group, claiming it was his warfare weapons that caused their country to be attacked. They murdered Dr. Sozo and destroyed his lab. Luckily, the Imagin System was spared. Through his final breaths, to his son Ressha, he explained that the purpose of the Imagin System was to help people all over the world, bringing peace. Ressha promised his father he would carry on that message. Ressha, already completed college, began working on the Imagin System himself. He then met Teddy, the first Imagin that was fully completed by the Dr. who would serve as Ressha's servent, a wish also from the Dr. Ressha and Teddy worked hard on the system, Teddy also training Ressha in Martial Arts. March, Age 737 The Imagin System, finally completed, was debuted on live television in front of an audience of millions. In a country overrun with war, Ressha took the Henshin Belt and transformed for the first time, then riding in on his bike and saving people. He found a man stuck under a collapsed wall, clinging to life. Ressha recognized the man as the same man that led the attack on his father, killing him. Ressha heard his father's words ringing in his ears, rushing in to save the man. Teddy emerged and healed the man's wounds enough so that he would survive until he arrived at a hospital. Ressha and Teddy then took off back to West City, already earning the name "Kamen Rider". Imagin System The Imagin System was given its name for the computer A.I. that work within the belt. These A.I. are called "Imagin", each capable to be projected as a physical form from the belt. The Imagin can transform into weapons that Ressha can use, in or out of his Rider form. The Imagin also are able to "possess" the wearer of the belt by hacking their nervous system. The Imagin have total control of the wearer and can do anything they want. Ressha's Rider form increases his power level by 4x. It is made of a metal that is durable, lightweight, non-flammable, and capable of producing Ki. Ressha in his current state can only use the Rider form for a maximum of 45 minutes at one time before it begins to tax his body too heavily. To transform into the Rider form, Ressha puts on the belt and passes a "Rider Pass" over it, summoning the armor. The Pass is linked to certain people's DNA, meaning not anybody can access the Rider form. Current Imagin *Teddy - Originally named "Neotaros" as a part of the special Taros Imagin, Teddy was renamed by Ressha. Teddy was the first Imagin created, long before the completion of the system. Dr. Sozo would always let Teddy talk to Ressha when he was a child, becoming friends. Teddy is a huge blue, bear styled Imagin that speaks calmly and respectfully. Teddy is like a butler, always doing his best to help out Ressha. Imagin Weapons Gallery Macheteddy.jpg| Macheteddy Techniques * Flight * Limited Ki Usage * Imagin Hosting * (As Kamen Rider) Ki Barrage Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Universe 13 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles